


Stay With Me

by Vilett



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Army, Assistant Eren Yeager, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanity's Strongest, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mechanic Armin Arlert, Military, Older Eren Yeager, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilett/pseuds/Vilett
Summary: Eren joins the military and begs to become Captain Levi's assistant, hopefully speeding up the process to joining the Survey Corps, a childhood dream of his. War is a struggle, especially when you’re in love. It gives you a new reason to live and fight. Eren is in quite a predicament when he falls for the older soldier.





	1. Assistant

The frost nipped at my body through the cold night. It was my first winter after joining the army and my hair had just grown back to its original length before shaving it all off. I couldn’t sleep due to the broken heater in our dorm, but I looked on the brightside, remembering I had to get up for work in a few hours anyway.

I shivered the entire walk to the base. It was only two blocks away but the sun wasn’t even up yet. There was only so much cold my body could handle. My teeth chattered and I rubbed my hands together as quickly as possible, blowing hot puffs of air into the black pair of leather gloves, which were part of our uniform.

I push through the pair of heavy set metal doors. Instantly, a draft of hot air engulfs my body like a warm a hug. I sigh to myself for a quick moment of bliss before heading toward the base’s common room. I needed to jumpstart my shitty evening with a cup of coffee. There weren’t many people around and the ones who were here, were on swing shift. The base consisted of all the necessities the city of Trost would need. We had our convenience stores, training grounds, restaurants, dorms, etcetera etcetera. The base was situated right by the outer wall, for easier access when the Corps leave town on missions. I was working my way up in the ranks to pry my way into the Corps; but now that it’s been a couple months, that dream seems impossible to grasp. How was I supposed to compete with my superiors? They had everyone they needed and all those people were far more intelligent and useful to the group than myself. What the fuck was I supposed to do?

I hear the sputtering of the coffee machine and my train of thought is completely destroyed. I poor the fragrant liquid into a large mug, adding four creams and two sugars. I can’t handle the bitter taste of the coffee without some kind of saving grace. I walk over to the corner of the small break room and take a seat. Raising the drink to my lips, I inhale deeply. Coffee really is the best on shit days like this. After savoring the drink to the very last drop, I walk over to the trash to throw it away. Eyeing the clock, I realize only ten minutes had passed. I still had about an hour to waste before work actually started, or I could just clock in early and get some paperwork done… Nah.

I decide to make a leisurely lap around the corridor, it’ll serve as my second pick-me-up for the day. I stop at one of the many gardens surrounding the training area. The flowers are beautiful. Forget-me-nots, lilies, daffodils, and roses of every color decorate the place like a fairy tale. I’d never taken the time to watch such a sight before. The sun was just now rising, saffrons and golds painting over the white roses. Just then, I notice a man out on one of the benches. He has raven-black hair and he looks like he’s freezing. I can see the smoke from his coffee omitting off into the chilly air. His head was slightly tilted up, while he watched the sun rise.

I don’t know what came over me but I wanted to see his face. What kind of dumbass was out here so early in the morning watching the fucking sun rise? My feet took a mind of their own as they swiftly made their way toward the figure. The heavy clunk of my boots echoed off the pillars, but the man didn’t care to turn around. He was too focused on the breathtaking view. I eyed his back, as he shivered to his very core. Why was he out here if he couldn’t handle the cold? I took matters into my own hands and wrapped my cloak over him. He didn’t move at the sudden action and instead clutched the new layer of warmth around his body. After a couple of minutes, the sun had finally risen, only to be covered by gray clouds later that day. The ebony-haired man sighed and placed his coffee on the side of the bench. He stood up and took my jacket off.

“I told you to stop visiting me so early in the fucking morning Hanji,” he cursed. “I appreciate the jacket though,” with a turn of his head, his eyes widen, but not long enough for me to question if he was actually surprised.  

“I’m not Hanji,” I mutter, not knowing what to say.

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” he snorts at my remark and hands the jacket out to me. Steely gray eyes examine my body and stop at my badge. “Private First Class, state your name,” he commands.

I raise a brow and stare at his badge in return, how could this short man exude so much confidence? That’s when I realize who he is. Survey Corps Captain Levi Ackerman. Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Shit. I clear my throat and salute him, “Eren Jaegar, Sir,” my voice comes out weak, completely intimidated by the man I’ve looked up to since I was a mere child.

“What are you doing out here?” he questions, picking up his coffee. He holds his hand up as I part my lips, “nevermind, it’s not like the gardens are off limits at this time of day.” He walks away without a goodbye, leaving me alone, completely stunned.

***

I went about my duties like usual, helping out all the new trainees, fresh from bootcamp. I showed them the ropes around the base - where everything was, how to clean properly, and some shit paperwork that the higher ups would throw at us. The documents weren’t very important and served no other purpose than to keep us busy until we mastered the basics.

Today was a bit off though. I kept thinking about Levi and I couldn’t do anything about it. I passed off all the questions anyone had to this long horse faced guy named Jean. We met back in high school and he joined the military because another friend of ours, Marco, wanted to become a medic. I used to hate Jean because he’d hit on Mikasa every chance he got, but things changed after he met Marco. He wasn’t as much of a prick as he used to be. I suppose I’d even go as far as to say that we were now _friends._

Jean held up the wagon for my lack of responsibilities today, and my sorry ass blamed it on not getting any sleep, which wasn’t entirely a lie. Jean told me to go to the medical ward for a checkup with Marco. He didn’t want me getting all the new kids sick on their sad first days.

I meandered my way through one of the back trails of the base and entered through a secret door that only a couple of us knew about. It used to be a fire exit but was blocked off a long time ago after one of the new dorms was built next door. I squeeze myself through the dark alley, vines decorating the walls, and open the creaky door.

“Hey Eren,” I’m immediately greeted with a worried voice, coming from no other than the freckled boy himself.

I grin sheepishly and make myself comfortable on one of the big couches, “Hey Marco.” He laughs softly before doing a quick check-up on my body - full with the stethoscope, tongue pressers, ear checkers, and my favorite, the tiny wooden hammer he used to check my kicking reflexes.

“You’re not sick,” he confirms, “but you do look sleep deprived, as Jean mentioned.” I nod and fall back into the crevices of the couch. He walks to the back and throws a blanket and pillow at me, “I’m prescribing you a half hour nap.” I beam at his kindness and he chuckles, sitting back at his desk to finish up some work.

I drift away quickly, lulled by the scribbling of a pen and the turning of pages every minute. I was more than ready to catch up on a week’s worth of sleep in thirty minutes.

***

“What happened?” Marco’s voice is concerned but steady.

“Someone laced his tea with valium,” a woman states, as they bring the stretcher into the room.

“It’s good he noticed the odd taste in time,” they transfer the patient onto one of the beds, “or we would’ve had to pump his stomach.” I can hear the woman pacing back and forth. “He’s fine,” Marco reassures as I hear the familiar click of a saline bag being hooked onto one of the stands. “The drugs should wear off in a couple of hours. For now he just needs to stay hydrated to relieve himself from the drugs in his system.”

“Thank you Marco,” she sighs. I hear quick footsteps and then a small groan from the freckled boy. She must’ve squeezed the life out of him.

“You need to tell Erwin,” Marco reminds in a strained voice.

“You have to come with me,” she pesters, “I don’t know shit about whatever the fuck he drank.”

Marco hesitates on leaving the patient, “okay, Hanji but we can’t be too long just in case something happens.”

“Don’t worry, Farlan and Isabel are guarding out front,” she smacks the boy, playfully.

Footsteps retreat to the end of the hallway and I decide to stop pretending to be asleep; I didn’t want to be sent out of the room. That girl. Her name. _Hanji…_ Where have I heard it before? I open one eye to scope the room, making sure no one else was still lingering inside. I open my other eye and see the occupied bed, the curtain covering the upper half of a body. I take my boots off, careful not to wake the person up. I tiptoe over to the bed and my eyes widen at the sight.

Captain Levi was lying completely still. His eyes were dark and face white as snow. Who would dare to poison the strong figure? Well, he did look quite helpless right now. In fact, he was sort of cute, if you disregarded the fact that he was probably in a lot of pain at the moment. I brushed the stray hairs from his face. He was sweating, profusely. I wonder what he was dreaming of. I walk back to grab my blanket from the couch. I remove his boots in a swift motion and gently tuck the white sheet across his body. He may have been sweating, but he was shivering. I adjust the blanket up to his shoulders and stop to see his angered face. Even sleeping, he had that little crease between his brows. His breathing became uneven and before I knew it, my wrist was being tightly grappled. Battered eyes flutter open to lock onto mine, my heart skips a beat because of all the nerves; but slightly because I hadn’t noticed how alluring his features were until this moment. He yanks me close to his face, mere inches away to get a good look at me.

“What the fuck are you doing?” his voice is hoarse but still authoritative, like _he’s_ the one who could kick _my_ ass in the shit state his body is in. His eyes pierce my soul and I physically can’t reply to his question, but my mind is going at least a thousand miles per hour, close to my heart rate.

I finally muster up the courage to say something after what felt like an eternity of staring at him, “you looked uncomfortable,” I murmur.

He scoffs and releases my hand, “I’d have your ass by now if I wasn’t bedridden, brat.” Who knew the Captain was such a fucking asshole? I looked up to this guy for over a decade and here he was, spitting insults like there was no tomorrow. I oughta give him a piece of my mind. He can’t actually think he can get away to talking to me like I’m a pile of dog shit. Besides, if he’s in the medical ward, this means he’s off duty; so I can’t get charged for verbally assaulting an officer. I open my mouth to talk back but he cuts me off with a muttered ‘thanks.’ My almost-insults-of-fury become a choked cough at his words, or word, of gratitude. I swallow hard, not really knowing what else to say. Thank god, he spoke up before my ass could ruin anything. “Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot and gawk at me with your mouth open?” And the insults are back.

“I apologize, Captain,” Eren salutes the older, “I must admit I was a great fan of yours in the past.” I gain the courage to add a backhanded comment, “but your shit personality has taught me to think otherwise.”

Contrary to my initial thought of him chewing me out, he snorts at my comment. In fact, I think I might have seen a little twinge of a smirk across his lips. “You’re the first brat to talk back to me,” he comments, locking his inexpressible eyes onto mine.

“Well Captain I’m glad I’ve been able to make a lasting impression on you,” I spit back, annoyed. “Now, I’ll get back to work,” I turn on my heel to fetch my work boots. I slip them on, fast, trying to get the fuck out of there before I regret everything; well regret it even more that I already do. What kind of private talks back to their superior? Definitely not a respectable one. God, Mikasa would beat my ass if she found out I was insulting an officer; Humanity’s Strongest at that. I tie my laces as tightly as possible, releasing pent up anger from his slander.

“Jaegar,” I ignore his remark and continue to tie my other shoe. “Oi, Brat,” he tries again.

“What Levi?” I sneer up at the older man, but the angered feeling in my stomach dissipates as I see his flushed red face. I scurry to his side to feel his forehead; he’s burning up. “You have a high fever.” I run to the back, to grab an ice pack, knowing the ward all to well. I place the pack upon his head, with a feather light touch, like he was made of glass. He shivers upon contact and snuggles deeper into the blankets. I hand him a white pill that Marco made for fevers and fetch him a glass of water, “Drink this.”

He chugs the pill down with the water and smirks at my comment, “I can’t believe I’m taking orders from you.” I roll my eyes and stand up to grab a hand towel and a pail of icy water. Though I’m irked every time I see his judgemental eyes lock onto mine, I remove his cravat skillfully, careful not to choke him. His brows furrow at my actions but I don’t stop, placing it on the bedside table. I wring the wet towel and wipe the soaked sweat from his hair and neck, like my mother used to do for Mikasa and I when we were sick. His brows soften at my touch but he can’t hold back a tremble from the cold.

“I’m sorry, just bear with it,” I unbutton the top three buttons of his uniform and place the towel aside.

“Why are you taking care of me Brat?” I’d forgotten about his little nickname for me during the nice silence.

“I guess I can’t completely get over my past feelings about you,” I admit, standing up to lean back against the wall. “You probably don’t remember me Levi, but you saved my sister and I during a riot eight years ago. I was only twelve back then. I remember a man reigning his sword over our heads, ready to kill us for whatever bullshit wrongs that two kids could have possibly done. He killed my parents.” I stop, remembering the vivid expressions of the man’s deathly face. I remember the fear that’s been instilled in me forever, my mother’s screams. I remember my father’s words echo in my ears to run away with Mikasa. “We ran but he caught up quickly. Mikasa and I had nowhere else to go,” I meet his gaze again, “that’s when you showed up,” I smile at him, grateful. “So take this as my late thanks?” His face remains emotionless and it bothers me that I can’t tell what he’s thinking. FInally, I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding when he speaks.

“I remember you,” he smiles a rare, beautiful smile. “You were the boy who cried into my shoulder.” I can feel my face heating up at his sudden realization. I cover my face in my hands, entirely embarrassed. If he remembers that then he definitely remembers-- “you asked me to marry you,” he adds, reading my thoughts.

“And on that note,” I whisk my cloak over my shoulders, “I’ll be off.” I salute him once more before taking my speedy leave, exiting through the front, as the shortcut is supposed to be off limits.

***

I bump into Marco on the way back to the base. “Eren!” my head whips around on instinct, before I could pretend to ignore him. I groan, walking towards him, really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. “How’s Captain Levi?” his tone is concerned. I give him a thumbs up and try to walk away but a hand grasps my shoulder.

“He’s awake?” it’s that woman from earlier. I turn to face a girl, close to my face; too close for comfort. She has black boxy glasses and her chocolate colored hair is tied up in a tight ponytail. She seems worried, but mostly curious; probably knowing that Levi could handle a little fever.

“Yeah…” I reply, soft.

“That’s good,” she sighs, loosening the grip on my shoulders. “Well, I’m Hanji,” she offers her hand I realize that she’s the one Levi mistook me for this morning. I take her hand and shake it, wondering what his relationship to her is. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the odd thought. Why did I care?

“It’s nice to meet you Hanji,” I salute her, noticing that she’s a sergeant.

“Oh, you don’t need to salute me Eren,” she assures, “I just clocked out.” I nod once, bid my farewells, and get out of there. When I turn a corner, I hear Marco telling her that I’m not usually like this and that I’m probably tired. Both of which were true statements, but the main reason being a lot of embarrassment plaguing my mind.

I make it back to my station and try to assume the work that I dropped onto Jean earlier. I beg the gods to not let him ask me anything. And for once in my life, my pleads come true. He keeps his loud mouth shut as I go about the rest of my shitty day. I’m sure Marco told him to get off my back, so I make a mental note to thank him later.

***

“So what’s up with you and the Captain?” Jean nudges my shoulder as we chug back drinks at our usual bar. It was Friday night and I needed to take my mind off of what happened yesterday.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I roll my eyes, and take a swig from my frothy beer.

“Marco told me you took care of him while he and Hanji reported to Major Smith,” he specifies. I can feel the blush on my cheeks so I bow my head down to stare at my drink.

“It was payment from eight years ago,” I reply, “you know the story,” I wave off.

“Wait till your sister gets a load of this little escapade with you and the Captain,” his eyebrows wiggle up and down, suggestively.

I stand up and drop a silver coin on the table for the beers, “grow up horseface,” I sneer. He laughs at my reaction and makes his way to a group of guys in the back of the bar.

I start for the exit, ready to turn in for the night. I can’t take their stupid teasing antics anymore. It’s been one fucking day and all my friends have been on my case about Levi. I reach for the handle of the door and, as if on cue, the devil himself shows up. He smirks at me for a brief moment then brushes past my shoulder, heading into the bar, Major Smith following suit.

I tongue my cheek at the action and turn around, not being able to stop myself, “Captain,” I grab his hand, pulling him out with me. The Major turns around but Levi gives him a look, letting me take him away.

I drag him behind an alleyway, until all the bar shouts sound like whispers. I let go of his hand to look at him, sporting that annoying inexpressive face of his.

“Alright,” he crosses his arms over one another, “now that you got me here,” he circles around me like a vulture, “what exactly are you planning on doing?”

What was I planning to do? We were here. In complete privacy. But now what? What was I supposed to do? Stand there like a fool and glare at him? Why did I bring him out here in the first place? I didn’t know what to say so I just spurted out the first words that came to mind.

“Are you okay?”

He snorts at me and comes to a stop a foot away from me. He tilts his head up, to meet my eyes. “You brought me to the back of a dark alley to ask if I was okay?” If you put it that way, I sound like a complete creep. He smiles to himself when I don’t reply and ruffles my hair, which I wasn’t expecting. “Thanks, Brat.” My brows pull together in confusion. For what? “If you’re too dense to figure it out, I meant back in the medical ward yesterday,” he clarifies, reading my thoughts.

“Oh, no problem,” I grin, sheepishly.

“Is that it?” he takes a single step closer to me, closing the distance between us. I can smell his clothes. The sweat from training earlier today, the chronic lavender scent from his laundry detergent, and a rustic, musky scent that I assume is from a cologne.

He’s a measly couple inches from my face and I can’t help but blush while staring into his beautiful eyes. My verbal diarrhea takes over again, “Can I be your assistant?”

He squint at me, trying to find some kind of joke in my expression, “you’re serious?” I nod. “And why would I hire you when everyone on my team is more capable than you?” He’s blunt but I know he’s just being truthful. I try to think of something that only I can bring to the table.

Many weak reasons come to mind but they’re all I have to work with, “I can do your extra paperwork and make you tea,” his eyes don’t move, so I continue, “I’m really good with talking to clients,” he seems to be getting tired. I begin to say shit that just pop into my head, “I can clean and you don’t have to pay me,” his eyes finally show a glimpse of interest. Cleaning? Did he not like cleaning or something? “I can dust the furniture and wash everyone’s uniforms, hell I’ll scrub the damn ceiling if you ask me to.”

He takes a minute to process my words before opening his mouth again, “meet me in my office Monday morning,” he takes a step back and I find myself missing his closeness.

I grin from ear to ear at his words and salute him, excitedly, “Yes, Sir!”

Levi's figure retreated back to the bar, leaving my head whirling with too many thoughts to keep up with; so I decided to head back to the dorms, excited to tell Armin and Mikasa the news.


	2. Shit Show

I thought my sister would have a better reaction to my success than I did;but she didn’t seem too fond of the idea of me becoming Levi’s assistant. It unnerved me to the earth’s end and she could tell, from the edge of my voice, that I was mad. 

“What’s wrong?” she pushes. 

“I don’t know, I guess I thought you’d be happier about the news.” 

“Eren, I  _ am _ happy for you,” Mikasa’s voice filtered through the phone with a bit of static, “it’s just that,” she was hesitating about something. 

“What?” I question, irritated. 

“It just sounds like you’ll be his slave,” she finally states, “and sure that may help you join the Survey Corps, but will it really be worth it?” 

“I won’t be his slave,” I protest. 

“Eren, you’ll be at his beck and call wherever and whenever for god knows how long,” I can just see her brows raise over the phone, giving me the  _ we both know it’s true  _ look. 

“But--” she cuts me off. 

“Might I add that you agreed to not be paid? I knew you were a fool, but how stupid could you possibly be?” her words sting, but I shrug them off, knowing she means well. 

“If you can’t be happy for me, then,” I didn’t know what to say next, but apparently my mouth did, “I guess I won’t be updating you anymore.” I hang up before she could say anything to stir the blob of guilt churning inside my stomach. I know I was acting like a child, but Mikasa was my sister. I cared about her opinion more than the rest of the world, and if she thought it was a bad idea, it would obviously discourage me.

Armin, on the other hand, was ecstatic when he heard the news. I’d even say he matched my giddiness. He told me everything I wanted to hear, my favorite part being how I’d be able to join the Corps soon. Then again, it was Armin. He always sided with my choices and validated me when no one else would. 

I thought I was ready for whatever Levi would throw at me, but after that horrible conversation with Mikasa, I wasn’t too sure about myself anymore. Deep down, I knew she was right, she was always right. I started my work as a secretary slave tomorrow and was now regretting it before I’d even started.

Retrospectively, I was living a pretty good life. I’d wake up, do my work, hang out with my friends, and repeat. But now, I’d have to let the scariest person alive walk all over me… And not make a single dollar. I bury my head under my pillows and stifle a groan.  _ Fuck me. _

***

I wake up early to get ready, only to be greeted by my death-consumed face reflected in the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot and drooping, and I was soaked in sweat. I looked like Levi when he was bedridden. I chuckle to myself at the bad joke and hop in the shower to, hopefully, wash away the ugly. 

I wrap a thin, blue towel around my waist and begin to lotion my arms. Oddly, there was a knock at my door, catching me off guard. I secure the towel and open the door, just a crack

“Eren!” Hanji almost tackled me to the floor but I stumbled back to balance myself. 

“Sergeant Hanji?” I can already feel my cheeks warming up, from her hands all over my bare back, “what’re you doing here?” 

She pulls away from the embrace and steadies her eyes onto mine, “I asked Marco where you lived, because I just couldn’t believe the news!” 

“What news?” I sprint back into the bathroom to throw a robe on. 

“About you and that short, old grouch of a man,” she cackles. 

It takes a few seconds for me to realize who she’s talking about. I laugh with her when I figure out it’s Levi, “he gave me a chance to become his assistant.” I peek my head out from the side of the bathroom door frame, while tightening the string of my robe, fearing she might try attack me again. 

She clasps her hands together and stares at the ceiling, dreamily, “I can’t believe the day has finally come!” she squeals. 

“Hanji, what are you talking about?” my brows pull together, completely puzzled with her words. 

“I guess he sees potential in you Eren, because Levi’s never had an assistant,” she winks. I deadpan to her with a gaping mouth and she walks over to close my jaw, “careful, you don’t want to catch flies.” 

I snap myself back into reality, hearing the clack of my teeth hitting against each other, “Never?” 

“Never,” she repeats, with a smirk. She pivots on her left foot and heads for the door, “I’ll see you in an hour Eren.” The click of the door is heard in the silent room and I try my best to compose myself. 

I was Levi’s only assistant, that had to mean something, right? I get ready in record time and pop a piece of toast in my mouth before running toward the base. Maybe my childhood dream was more attainable than I expected. 

***

I walk back and forth in front of Levi’s office, more anxious than my first day of bootcamp. I was still fifteen minutes early and all the thoughts swirling around my head were making me dizzy. 

I’d only been on this side of the building when I was reporting special cases to Major Smith. It was off limits to the lower ranks and I was lucky to even have a glimpse of their working space. It was built differently than the other offices on base. It was the oldest building; therefore the styling tastes were a little, shall I say, antique. Half of the building was made out of white stone and the other half was a dark marble, as funded by the palace. There were only a few rooms, reserved for the Survey Corps, the doors were huge and made from deep brown woods, last names were engraved on a small tag for each door. I stared at the golden calligraphy on Levi’s door and I mindlessly started to trace the ‘A’ in ‘Ackerman.’ 

Would I actually get a chance to prove myself that I’m a valuable asset to the team? Or would I just be this guy’s slave? I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter, judging solely by the fact that I don’t even know how I’d be valuable either, I mean other than doing some chores. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” my heart drops at the sound of Levi’s voice behind me. I side step and he immediately begins to unlock the door. 

“I thought you were already inside,” I scratch the back of my head, ruefully. 

“Call time is 800,” he pushes the door open and walks straight towards his desk, “so I’ll be here by 800.” 

The room is way bigger than I anticipated. There’s an entire wall made as a shelf for his documents and books. It reminds me of a miniature library. There are multiple settees everywhere in his office, I could only assume that this is where the Corps held their meetings. He has a long mahogany desk by an enormous glass window - almost the length of a wall. It had a great view of the training grounds. I didn’t know this side of the building faced that way. I wonder if I could see Jean making the trainees run laps right about now.

Surprisingly, there were quite a few paintings in his office, most of which were pictures of a landscapes and sunsets. However, there was a certain piece that hung nearby his desk. It was a picture of a breathtaking, ebony-haired woman. The features of her face were eerily similar to Mikasa which made me both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. 

“Get your ass over here, Jaegar,” I scurry to his desk and he hands me a rolled up piece of paper. I take the tiny scroll and eye him, suspiciously. “Don’t give me that look,” he grimaces, “it’s your list of shit to do today.” I slowly open the paper, and I can physically feel my throat drop into my stomach when the paper doesn’t stop unraveling. “Also, you’ll get paid your normal amount,” I look up, forgetting my duties, “it’s against the rules to work for free,” he adds. Thank whoever instilled that rule. 

I sigh heavily, but salute him anyway. “I’ll start on the stables, Sir,” I bite down hard on my cheek, thinking about scooping all that horse shit, almost made me gag. He makes a confirming noise in his throat and starts writing on some papers as I leave the room. 

***

My goal was to get done with all the dirty things on the list first, while I still had energy. But having the swarm of flies attack me every time I bent over with the poop shovel, and the smell of day old shit sticking to my uniform, was really pissing me off. 

After a few hours of bathing in fecal matter under the blazing sun, I granted myself a well-deserved break. I shook my dirty boots off, remembering to clean them later and to not walk into Levi’s office with them on, unless I felt like dying. I took it upon myself to strip the uniform off. It was the only plausible option on staying cool, other than spraying myself down in water. I set my jacket and shirt off to the side, now only sitting in a pair of black stable pants and smelly work socks. 

“I can’t believe he’s making you clean the stables out,” a tall burly, blonde smacks me on the back and hands me a cold bottle of water. 

“Holy fuck, thank you,” I forget my manners for a moment and chug the water, rather than introducing myself. 

The man takes a seat next to me and laughs at my eagerness to stay hydrated, “I’m Mike.” 

I wipe the droplets of water running down the corners of my mouth, “Mike Zacharias?” 

He turns to face me with a toothy grin, “you know me?” 

“I know all the strongest soldiers in our nation,” I pant, half from the water chugging and half because I used to be a big fan of this guy - but not as much as Levi of course. 

He guffaws at my words and slaps my back with a great amount of power that I know he was suppressing, “and you?’ 

“Eren Jaegar, Sir!” I stand up to salute the older man but he tells me to get comfortable. 

“Hanji told me about your passion and tenacity,” he grins. I smile sheepishly, imagining the things she could’ve been talking about; hoping to god almighty that it didn’t involve my old proposal to Levi.  Although I’m sure Levi didn’t blabber our talks away to the peculiar girl. “I’m sorry he’s being this rough on your first day,” Mike pouts. 

“That’s alright, Sir,” I reassure, “as long as this will prove my dedication to the team,” I wink. 

Mike laughs once agains and sets down a brown bag by me, “in case you can’t take his nagging later.” He says he has to get back to work and wishes me luck. I open the bag, slightly, only to quickly close it again and tuck it under my uniform. A silver flask of vodka. 

I slip my shoes back on and trudge back to the abhorous stables, “I might need that drink sooner than planned.” 

***

After four hours of shucking shit away, I finally finished a little past noon. Post-poop adventure, I washed myself up in one of the outside showers. Hanji bumped into me and brought down a towel after praising my work in the stables. Then she bowed and kept apologizing on Levi’s behalf for making me clean those horse house in the first place. She mentioned how stable duty usually served as a punishment for trainees and how she couldn’t fathom why he was being so harsh. I told her I was okay, because I just needed to bare through these next few days and I was positive, he’d lighten up the load. 

I began organizing Levi’s desk when he was out and sorting the papers in two stacks - important and not important. Then I dusted every damn book in his library and washed the cushions of his couches. When it hit 1800 I was finally done with his tedious list. I wanted to rub it in his face and brag to him how I finished his stupid tasks, but I ended up drifting away on one of his settees. 

*** 

I wake up to the sound of a pen clicking. My eyelids are slow to open and my brain even slower to process my situation. Looking down, I notice a light brown blanket draped over my body. I scan the room to find the source of the clicking and my eyes fall onto Levi, reading the stack of papers I compiled earlier. 

Shit, how long was I asleep? He’ll definitely get on my ass about falling asleep on duty. I stand to attention and he just gives me an annoyed look. I brush it off and salute him, “Sorry, Sir!” 

“Shut the fuck up Jaegar and sit down,” he sighs. I listen to his demand and await the next one, but it doesn’t come. He just begins to click his pen again and scribble on some papers. He’s almost done with the stack but I’m growing impatient. 

“Uhh, Captain?’ I question, wearily. 

He snaps his head up, more pissed than before, “can you just follow directions?” 

I nod like a kicked puppy, “yes, Sir,” I mutter, knowing he probably didn’t even hear me. 

I wait about seven more minutes before he signs the last paper, and places it neatly at the top of the pile. He stands up and swings his coat over his shoulders. I follow his every action with my eyes, still waiting for him to command me. He locks his steely eyes onto mine after adjusting his cravat, but doesn’t speak up. 

“Where are you going?” I break the unbearable silence. 

“Dinner,” he says matter-of-factly. 

“Ah,” I nod, grabbing my jacket to put on. He was kicking me out of his office. I button up the white buttons and tie my laces. I fold the blanket he - I assume he - gave me and place it on the chair’s armrest. I salute him once more, walking backwards to the door, entirely ready to go home. “I’ll be on my way then, Captain,” I whisk my body around and fiddle with the door lock. 

I turn the knob but his shocking words halt me, “you’re coming with me.” 

I let go of the handle to face him, not believing his words, “what?” 

“You’re coming to dinner with me, Brat,” he rolls his eyes and strides to the door with long steps, grabbing my wrist in the process. He releases me in the hallway and it would’ve felt like he was angry if his actions weren’t so contradicting. He locks the door and steps beyond me, I watch as he stops to wait at the entrance of the building. He’s waiting for me? “Walk faster dumbass, I’m starving.” I run to catch up to him and follow his walk to an unknown destination. 

I catch myself beaming at him when we finally walk side by side. He scoffs at my face but I notice he’s trying to fight a hint of smile tugging his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't miss any typos. I also hope you guys like this chapter!


	3. Le Moutard

I knew the city well. When Mikasa and I were younger, we’d wander through the streets day and night, scavenging and stealing food. Of course we had a new escape route every day and workers never had enough energy to chase us down the labyrinth of paths. I knew every shortcut and crevice in the city -- well I thought I did - until Levi strung me along a series of trails from the base to some unknown dinner location. 

“Uh, Captain?” I pant, trying to keep up with his pace. Sure he was shorter but the agility of this man surpassed gods. 

“Jaegar, it’s only been five minutes since we left the base and you’re out of breath,” he slows down to match my steps, “remind me to add cardio to your work duties.” 

I grimace down at the older man, “I’m only tired because you made me shovel shit all day.” He stops in his tracks for a moment before turning to scoff at me, then continued walking, faster than earlier. 

We wind through the streets for a few more minutes before Levi comes to an abrupt stop in front of a small cafe. I look up to see a hanging sign in red letters, but it’s in a language that I don’t understand. He opens the door and I tread directly behind his heels. 

The floorboards are a deep brown wood and the walls are painted a navy blue, giving the place a sort of ominous feeling. I’m confused when I notice there are no customers around. Then again, I also don’t remember there being an open sign in the front. There was a little bar area at the end of the cafe and Levi takes a seat on one of the stools. There are a lot of pictures of skies decorating the walls, there are even paintings on the tables of oceans and forests. It’s a beautiful cafe but I can’t seem to get over the menacing feeling I have in my stomach; the dim lighting didn’t help to ease this tension. 

“Sit down, Brat,” Levi calls. I scuttle over to him, and feel odd taking the seat closest to him, only because there are countless empty ones around us. I stare at my fiddling thumbs, waiting for him to say something else, but he rings a bell instead. 

A petite girl with messy red hair emerges from the back of the bar. She has gorgeous emerald eyes, that remind me of my own. “You finally decided to show up?” she rubs her hands on a cloth. Her eyes widen when she sees me and a grin spreads across her face. “You must be Eren,” she grabs my cold hands and shakes it, vigorously.

“And you?” I ask, with a sweet voice. 

“Isabel Magnolia,” she winks. I’ve never seen Isabel out on missions but she was said to be the spunkiest soldier in the Corps. I choke at her words and immediately salute her. 

“Oh my god. I’m sorry I didn’t realize,” I apologize. 

She cackles at my words and looks at Levi, “he’s quite the fanboy.” I don’t know when he got a cup of tea but he was sipping away at it while watching the exchange between the two of us. “Eren I appreciate the gesture but I’m not an officer anymore.” I shake my head and remember that she ended her military term a while ago, when she found out she was pregnant. 

She walks to the side of the store and flips on a light switch. My heart melts when I see the restaurant take on an entirely new atmosphere. There were tiny fairy lights spun around the paintings, wooden pillars, and walls. I realize why the walls were painted the dark blue now, it’s supposed to resemble the night sky. I take in the breathtaking sight with wide eyes, admiring the starry lights. 

I snap out of the short trance, “ummm, where are we?” I raise a brow. 

“Levi’s restaurant,” Isabel chirps. 

I deadpan to the expressionless man refilling his tea cup and then back to Isabel, “what?” 

“Well he just owns the place, but I run it because only  _ one _ of us knows how to cook,” she glares at the raven. 

“I can’t believe you own a restaurant.” 

“That’s why the name is in French,” the brunette rolls her eyes, playfully. “ _ La Sous-terre.”  _

“What does it mean?” I question the foreign words that escaped her lips. 

She looks at Levi, as if asking him if it’s okay to tell me, “ask him.” Isabel smiles before changing the topic, “you haven’t eaten yet, yeah?” she heads back into the kitchen, “I’ll be done in a jiffy!” 

Levi and I sit in silence after the brunette leaves. All that’s heard is the occasional tea sip and the metal clanging in the back whenever Isabel moved her pan around. I grow tired of the solitude and balance my head on my palm while gaping at the Captain. 

“What?” he finally asks. 

“Why’d you buy a restaurant if you can’t even cook?” my eyes narrow at him, awaiting a response. 

“None of your business, brat,” he sips his tea again, the third cup. 

“Well, what does the name mean?” I ask another question, tacking on, “I didn’t even know you were French.” 

“Study the language and maybe you’ll find out,” he quips back. 

I sigh, not satisfied with his response. I think of something else to ask and my eyes spark as I recall an interesting bit of information that happened ten minutes prior, “how did Isabel know my name?” I lean in closer, excited to what he had to say next. When he doesn’t reply right away I feel like I’ve finally trumped the powerful Captain. 

He snorts at my words and places his cup down. To my surprise, he leans in closer as well, “I told her about a viridian-eyed brat that took care of me in the hospital, then declared to be my assistant.” 

I can feel my cheeks heat up at his words and he backs away from me. I do the same. “I didn’t declare,” I clarify, “I asked.” 

He smirks at my soft-spoken words and Isabel comes out with two plates of pasta, piled high with meatballs. I almost had a heart attack at how delicious it all smelled.  

“Thanks Izzy,” Levi smiles a genuine smile and she hands the two of us big forks. 

“Thank you so much Isabel,” I talk through mouthfuls of pasta. Levi shoots me a disgusted face before handing me a napkin to wipe my mouth. 

***

We bid our goodbyes to the vivacious girl and she tells me to come again with Levi. I told her I’d definitely come back soon and she gave me a container with many leftovers. I refused at first but she insisted I eat it for dinner tomorrow. When we left, I followed Levi around the streets, assuming he was leading me back to the dorms. 

“Thanks for dinner Levi,” I flash a toothy grin. He grunts an approving ‘mmhmm’ and continues to walk, not quickly anymore, but leisurely. 

We finally arrive to an area that I know and if my time management isn’t wrong, we were three more blocks away from the base. For some reason, I was dreading going back to my dorm. It was nice to have someone to eat dinner with, even if he was an ass. The walk wasn’t that bad either. The moonlight decorated his features nicely, accentuating his defined cheekbones and sculpted jawline. His cheeks were dusted a light pink, as well as the tip of his nose. His gray eyes were glimmering under the bluish lights with a calm tenderness to them. 

“Uh, Captain?” 

“Hmm?” he acknowledges. 

“I-I was just wondering where you lived,” I murmur, hoping it didn’t come off creepy. 

“So you can murder me for making you clean?” I quickly deny his unexpected response, shaking my head and waving my arms. “Relax brat, I was kidding,” his voice completely not kidding, “you look like you’re about to have a seizure.” I stop wiggling and he actually  _ laughs.  _ I could listen to his laugh all day. Good god, his smile is brilliant. Levi had  _ dimples.  _ “I live by the restaurant,” he states. 

I gawk at him, entirely bewildered, “why are you going back to the base then?” 

“To finish up to some work,” I nod a small understanding nod. He sighs when I don’t pick up on his joke, “no, you dumbass, that was sarcasm.” I contemplate whether or not that was also sarcasm. He inhales a deep breath and stops in front of the base gates; I hadn’t realized we were already here. “I had to make sure you got back safe,” I can hear my heart physically skip a beat. I swallow hard and he takes a step closer to me. I close my eyes, waiting for something? What the fuck am I waiting for? He laughs for the second time that night and my eyes instinctively open, wanting to see his dimples again, “you smell like shit.” He takes a couple of steps away from me and I pout at both his words and actions. 

“Sorry, Captain,” I rub my forearm like a shy fucking schoolgirl. 

He ruffles my hair with a slender and gentle hand, “ À demain, moutard ,” he says aloud. 

“What does that mean?” I cock my head to the side. 

“See you tomorrow, brat,” he smirks, making his way back on the route to the cafe. 

I know I just got insulted in another language, but I sort of liked it? Not the insult part, but the way the French escaped his lips sounded refined and it was just so nice to listen to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Restaurant name: The Underground


	4. Winter Break

“You walked him home?” Isabel pesters as I come through the back door of the cafe. 

“Fuck off Izzy,” I scowl. 

“Oh Levi, you’re such a softie,” a caramel-haired man emerges from the back of the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Isabel’s waist. She giggles at the touch but jabs him in the stomach after he tries to tickle her. 

“Farlan,” she huffs, trying to catch her breath. 

“He would’ve gotten lost from here if I didn’t walk him back,” I take a sip from the chamomile tea that Farlan offered. 

“Yup,” Farlan winks, “we gotcha.” 

I rolls my eyes and down the rest of the tea, disregarding when it scorched my throat, “I’ll be at home.” 

“Don’t be too loud, Petra is sleeping,” Farlan calls out as he tackles Isabel again. 

***

I pass a couple stores and restaurants, from the cafe, to our little house. Isabel, Farlan, and I have lived together for two decades now and they had Petra five years ago. We lived in a nice, modern house. It had dark wooden floors and sky blue cement walls. The outside had a little white fence and red a thatched roof. We put our money together nine years ago to buy this house. It was in a good neighborhood and we could finally afford to splurge a bit. It felt like we were a normal, loving family. 

“Uncle Levi?” the young girl rubs her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand. She drags a beaten up teddy bear across the floor and yawns, “is that you?” I can’t help but smile at her. 

“Go back to bed, Petra,” she stumbles toward me and I carry her to her room. “Mom and Dad will be home soon,” I kiss her head, easily lulling her back to sleep. I tuck the blanket around her tiny figure. 

***

A few weeks have passed since Eren began working for me. He’d do the list I’d give him in the morning and always end up in my office at the end of the day. We’d go to dinner, sometimes, if I didn’t have any more work to do. I was thankful Eren would do the work without bitching. Every so often, he’d snap at me with a snarky comment, especially if I put him on stable duty or made him scrub the floors. I put the latter on his list today but I’ll just treat him to dinner again to make up for it. 

“Captain?” the brunette stretches across my couch, claiming he’s taking a break before scrubbing. 

“What?” I look over to find him staring at me like a hopeful child. 

“I’m thankful that you let me become your assistant but,” he flips onto his back and stares at the ceiling, “do you think I could start some other training?” He clenches his palm against the skylight. 

I put my pen down and smirk at his question. So the truth comes out. Of course I knew what he wanted the first time he asked to become my assistant, but he hadn’t brought it up over the past three weeks. “You want to join the Corps?” His bright, green-cerulean eyes light up like Petra’s whenever Izzy makes her chocolate cake. 

“That’d be great, Captain!” he grins, cheekily. 

I walk over to the younger and get that urge to run my fingers through his hair again. I mess up earthy mane and he closes his eyes at the touch. “Go bother Mike to spar with you,” I pull away, and he sulks like a kicked puppy. “You can scrub the floors another day.” He was on a floor duty quite a lot and frankly, there wasn’t anymore grime to scrub anyway. Eren was a phenomenal cleaner and Levi had given credit where credit was due. 

He stands up and heads to the door but turns back to say something, “one day I’ll spar with you, Levi.” He scrambles down the hall before I could correct his greeting. The brat had a thing with dropping formalities with me from time to time, and I didn’t necessarily hate it. 

***

I’ve been trapped in my room all day filling out documents for the upcoming mission. The Corps will be going to another kingdom next month to aid the King of Liberio to cross over to Trost; the two kingdoms have agreed to become allies. 

I wonder if Eren found Mike. I stand to glance out the window, toward the training grounds. As if on cue, the brunette lunges at the burly blonde. He’s a suicidal brat if that’s how he fights. I’m sure he’s won countless of street fights, but god was this boy reckless. Mike jabs him from the side and he topples over. He quickly rolls over and hops back to his feet, I expect nothing less from a boy with his stamina. 

“You’re spying on him?” I turn to face the ugly sight that is Hanji. 

I push her head away from my shoulder, “your disgusting breath is all over me, Foureyes,” I turn to sit back down. 

“Oh Levi, do you have a crush on our little boy?” she takes a seat at the edge of my desk and raises her brows, a little too excited. 

“I was checking up on him,” I murmur. 

“Speaking of checking up on him,” she pushes herself off with the palms of gloved hands, “someone is waiting with Nanaba in the lobby, apparently here to check up on him as well?” 

***

An ebony-haired girl is talking with Nanaba at the front desk. She’s clutching onto a small, black duffle bag. A red scarf is wrapped around her neck and she’s wearing a long white, linen dress. Nanaba notices me and gestures a hand to my direction. The girl turns to face me with a loving grin on her face. It diminishes when she realizes that I’m not who she thought. She strides toward me with a stern, inexpressive face that rivals my own. She’s beautiful, her skin is fair and her eyes are quite alluring. She halts in front of me and I cross my arms over my chest. 

“Captain Ackerman,” her eyes pierce deep into mine. 

“May I ask who you are?” I raise a brow. 

“Let’s just say I’m really close to Eren,” she sneers. 

“He’s training downstairs,” I spurt, matching her glare. 

“Mikasa?” speak of the devil. Eren appears from the entrance of the building and the girl sprints at him. She tackles him with a hug and he laughs that contagious laugh of his, bringing her closer into the hug. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers into his sweaty chest. 

“Thank you,” he strokes her hair, lovingly. I wonder what their relationship is… and why I’m annoyed when he kisses the top of her head, chastely. She steps back and he snatches her bag from her, “I see you’ve met Le- the Captain.”

Mikasa turns to face me with irked brows drawn in, “unfortunately.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters tonight because they were both super short. :p


	5. Training

Walking into the Corps office was a mistake. Seeing the two most frightening people in my life confronting each other, almost made me shit myself. Part of me - most of me - wanted to flee from the duo and continue sparring with Mike, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to avoid this anytime soon. 

I haven’t heard from Mikasa in weeks, well technically, she hasn’t heard from me in weeks. After she rejected my Levi situation, I’ve been relaying my life events to Armin, knowing that he’d tell Mikasa. She knew what was was going on indirectly but this was the actual worst way to figure out everything he hadn’t told Armin. I didn’t think she’d come down to visit me at the base, but now that I thought about it, she was on winter break… 

“Mikasa?” I ask through the deathly tension filling the air as they dueled each other with emotionless eyes. 

My sister whips around to the sound of my voice. A smile takes over her features and she runs into my arms. I hold her close to me, missing her presence, “I’m sorry.” 

I was shocked at the words. Mikasa had great pride, it seemed to be bred into her DNA, ever since we were children. Even when dad and I found her when we were nine, she was reluctant to follow us, despite her feeble condition. “Thank you,” I kiss the top of her head, knowing how hard it was for her to apologize. I steal a glance at Levi and an arched brow twitches at me, “I see you’ve met Le-the Captain.” 

I take her bag and she turns to face her fellow raven, “unfortunately.” 

***

Levi took me to dinner, like usual but, of course, Mikasa tagged along. We didn’t go to his cafe, but to the dingy military cafeteria. 

“So, Captain,” Mikasa pushes around the unseasoned potatoes on her paper plate, “what exactly do you do?” I nudge her arm and she grimaces but gets the hint. “Fine,” she changes the question, “then what exactly does Eren do for you?” 

“Mikasa,” I whine weakly, slightly intrigued with whatever Levi was going to say. 

“I make him clean,” he simply tells the truth, “and do paperwork from time to time.” 

“That’s what you’ve been doing for the past three weeks Eren?” she tilts her head to face only me, Levi follows. 

I look back and forth between the two, “I have to prove my dedication to the Corps before trying to join.” I need to protect Levi from looking bad in Mikasa’s eyes. Why did I care so much about that? I’m not really sure. It probably had to do with the fact that he was my superior. 

The rest of our meal, we ate without words. There was an occasional glance between Mikasa and Levi, daring each other to say something, but they never did. After dinner, I took Mikasa back to my dorm and thanked Levi. 

***

“What was that all about?” I ask, throwing her bag on my bed. 

“I’m sorry I got too protective,” she spits, “but come on Eren, did you really think I’d be nice to the guy that’s been abusing your body for the past few weeks?” 

“Mika-”

“Don’t even start with me,” she glowers. “Armin told me about all the times you complained to him about stable and floor duty.” 

Goosebumps form on my arms just thinking about the time he had made me do both cursed duties in one day as a punishment for talking back. I complained to Armin all night, like a baby, and of course the message was relayed over to his worrisome sister. 

“Listen,” I try to calm her, “I get it.” She meets my gaze, finally giving me some time to talk,“I agree that Levi has been working me to the bone, but he’s been paying me more than my usual job-”

“Deservedly so,” she adds. 

I continue, “he also buys me dinner sometimes and he let me train with Mike Zacharias today. Can you believe that? One of the strongest soldiers in the Corps!” 

Her jaw tightens when I look back at her but I can’t seem to pinpoint which part of the list she isn’t fond of, “what did you just say?” 

“I trained with Mike?” I shrug. 

“He buys you dinner?” she narrows. 

“Uhhh, yeah, sometimes,” I scratch at my neck, “it’s usually when we stay late and he finishes work early.” 

She laughs at my explanation and throws my comforter over her head, “I’m gonna sleep.” 

“Huh? But you didn’t even get ready for bed,” I nag. 

“The carriage ride here was exhausting,” she grumbles, sinking deeper into the white sheets. 

I sigh and head for the pull out couch. Since when did I become the responsible one? 

***

“I’m sorry I’m late Captain!” I bow multiple times at the raven scowling down at me. He’s sitting across his chair with arms and legs crossed. I speak again when he doesn’t, “I lost track of time because Mikasa made breakfast this morning.” 

“It’s none of my business whether or not your girlfriend cooks for you, Jaegar,” I can’t help but chuckle at his words. “You’re ten minutes past clock-in time; this calls for a consequence,” he attempts to reprimand but is easily distracted with my snickering. “What’s so funny, brat?” he barks.

I straighten my back from the forty-five degree angle and hold back a laugh, “Mikasa is my sister.” He tongues his cheek, unbelievingly. “My parents adopted her when we were nine,” I elucidate, “that’s why we don’t look alike.” 

He opens his mouth slightly and closes it within a split second. He checks the clock behind me and uncrosses his limbs, folding his hands atop his desk, “go make me some coffee.” 

I salute him, smugly, and make my way toward the common room. I felt triumphant in such a simple situation. It felt like he was jealous. And I know that couldn’t possibly be true but, it sure was nice to pretend. 

***

I could practically feel Hanji’s breaths travel down my back. I leaned forward before turning around to face her, “yes, Sergeant?” I question, stirring the Captain’s coffee. 

“Levi’s been acting strange ever since yesterday,” she stares me down, as if I had an answer. Honestly, even if I did know why he was acting a little weird, I probably wouldn’t tell  _ Hanji _ about it; mostly because she would find out herself one way or another. 

“I didn’t sense anything off,” I add a couple creams and sugars to the aromatic liquid. 

“He was pissy this morning when it turned eight and you weren’t here,” she grins. 

I back away from the girl and stand by the doorframe, “I told him I was having breakfast with my adopted sister.” 

“You have a sister?” she licks her bottom lip like some kind of hungry predator. 

“She’s off limits Hanji,” I hold up a hand for her to back off and she glares at my palm, “she absolutely won’t take part in any of your sibling experiments.” 

“Well it involved the blood of both of you anyway,” she dismisses, “and you’re not actually related so it can’t be helped.” 

“I should get back to Levi before this gets cold,” I hold the mug in my hand. Hanji strides and takes the drink from my hands. 

“I’ll bring this to him,” she winks, already heading for the door, avoiding protest, “you can start on your list.” 

“Ah,” I fish around my pocket for the unusually short list today. Only one thing is written on the crumpled paper -  _ train.  _ I smile from ear to ear, my face began hurting. I wanted to run to Levi’s office and thank him but my feet were already taking me to the training grounds. 

“Eren!” Nanaba offers a friendly wave to me as I approach in the distance. I wave back, excitedly and she giggles. 

“Glad that hardass finally let you join in on our morning routines,” MIke struts into the circle. “The others should be here in a few,” Mike looks between Nanaba and I, “go stretch.” 

Others? Was I going to be sparring with the  _ entire _ Corps. I gather my thoughts. I’ve looked up to these people most of my life and here I was, ready to fight with them on the same battlefield? Of course they could all kick my ass, but boy was I overly giddy to meet everyone. I stretch my arms and legs, trying to act as normal as possible. My eyes continue to shift back and forth, waiting for anyone to show up. After a few minutes of glancing around the field, Farlan showed up. 

“Eren!” he noticed me before Mike and Nanaba, “we’ve been waiting for you since you were first recruited!” He pats my shoulder, genuinely happy to see me. 

“Hi Farlan,” I smile. My eyes widen at the mistake, “shit, sorry.” I salute the officer, “Sergeant Church.” 

“Oh shut up Eren,” he hooks my neck with a sturdy arm and noogies my head with a soft knuckle, “you can drop titles on the grounds.” He releases me and opens his arms to show off the area, “We’re all equals out here. We can all kick each other’s asses, no matter the rank.” 

I smirk at his words, “thanks Farlan.” 

“Who’s this guy?” It takes me a second to recognize the new face. Judging eyes, gradient gray hair, an undercut that stretched a little too high for it to look good. His countenance contorts into one of disgust as his eyes scan me from head to toe. 

“Colonel Auruo Bossard,” I stretch a hand out for him to shake and he laughs at me. I retreat my arm and clear my throat at the awkward interaction, “I’m Eren Jaegar.” 

“Ah,” his eyes droop, “the Captain’s dog.” 

The corners of my mouth twitch at the appalling nickname and I was tempted to say a few things about his appearance in return but Mike stood in front of me, “I bet this ‘dog’ could make you eat shit.” 

“Ha,” Auruo scoffs, “that kid hasn’t even trained with us before.” 

Mike takes a step forward, “which will make it more embarrassing when he kicks that little ass of yours.” I cheer for the blonde in my head. 

“Let’s go, Puppy,” the aggravated man drops his jacket to the floor. 

I’m usually up for a good fight but why would I want to start a one with someone in the Corps that actually wanted to beat me? Suddenly, Mike’s fighting words weren’t fun for me anymore. I glimpse at Nanaba and she offers a good luck smile. I sigh and strip my jacket off as well. No way getting out of this one. 

“You got this, Eren,” Mike stands a couple yards away from us. 

Auruo takes an odd stance, lifting his arms. His form was terrible and realized I could easily trip this man? He throws a sloppy punch and I step to the side. He charges again and I step back. This guy is like a fucking bull. As we dance around the field, I notice how weak his body is. Had he even been in a fist fight before? What did Auruo even do during combat if he couldn’t throw a single punch on me? It didn’t add up. 

“Stop avoiding me, you mutt,” he spits, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. 

I obey his words and he throws a punch at my face. I grab his wrist and launch his body over my shoulder, like a ragdoll. Seeing him on the floor was seemed sort of sad. He was panting and stared into the clouds, exhausted. A slow clap echoes and I look up to see an unfamiliar blonde girl approaching me. She has a dark expression on her face, blue eyes glimmering under the sun’s light. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail, though bangs drape over her eyes a bit. I turn back to Auruo and extend a hand. He slaps it away with the back of his wrist and gets up himself, patting the back of his ass. I roll my eyes, only to have them set back on the girl. 

“I don’t believe I know you,” I cock my head to the side. 

“Annie Leonhart,” she nods. 

“She’s our best fighter,” Mike laughs, easing the tension of the one sided battle that had just taken place. 

“I’m-” 

“Eren Jaegar,” she finishes. “You were recruited right before me.” 

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around the base.” 

“No shit, it’s her first day,” Auruo dusts his coat and throws it over his shoulders. I shoot a sneer at Auruo but swiftly mask it with a fake grin, recalling that he’s also my superior. 

“I’ve been trying to fight that asshat for a while now,” she gestures at the older man with her head. 

I laugh at her unexpected insult, “would you like to spar with me?” I smile. First day on base and she was talking shit to her officers? Who was this girl? Whoever the hell she was, this girl was beyond interesting. 

She snorts at the question, reminding me of Levi, “I was recruited to  _ teach  _ you.” 

“Huh?” 

“Let’s get down to business,” she cracks her knuckles, “I’m being paid depending on your progress so you better pick things up quickly.” 

Her posture is rather outlandish. I’ve never seen someone fight with weight so heavily distributed on the front of their feet. She holds her hands up in a weak way, completely opposite to Auruo’s heavy stance. Does she  _ want  _ to be knocked down? She glares, urging me to attack first. 

I bounce off the heel of my foot, dust scuffing my boots, and aim for a body blow. She flips around and a smirk flashes across her mouth. I swing again and she ducks, kicking a foot out, and tripping me in the process. Before I could get back on my feet, a sharp dagger is placed close to my throat. 

Farlan whistles a long note and Annie helps me back to my feet, “a minute and four seconds,” he notes, “you lasted longer than I thought you would.” 

“You were cheating,” I pout as she sheathes the small weapon, placing it in her back pocket. 

She laughs at my comment and grabs my collar, “you have to be prepared for anything in battle,” she whispers. “There is no ‘cheating’ when the only goal is death,” her stare eats away at my chest and her figure disappears back to the main base. 

“She’ll train you again tomorrow,” Mike gives me a thumbs up. 

“Annie Leonhart,” a million thoughts bombard my head as the name falls from my lips. 

“He should be here soon,” Nanaba hands me my coat, “get ready.” 

I met the last member of the Corps - Moblit Berner. He was kind and seemed a bit out of place. I misjudged his character after he knocked me flat on my face within a few minutes. I stood my ground well though, according to Mike anyway. Apparently Moblit was Hanji’s assistant and that’s how he joined the Corps. 

We stretched for a while, sprinted many laps, and sparred. Of course, Mike and I fought the most. I felt like I had an endless supply of energy whenever we clashed heads. He trained me for a few hours after the others went back to their normal duties. Nanaba, being the kind soul she was, told the buff blonde to keep training with me. She promised to take care of the boring stuff, mainly overdue paperwork, and fill him in later. 

***

Mike had told me to wash up so we could take our lunch break for the day. I was soaked in sweat and no one would want to converse with a smelly guy no matter how charming I tried to be. 

I throw my drenched shirt on the ground and splash cold water on my face. My fingers run through, disgustingly wet and matted hair. “You look fucking awful,” I stand straight at the condescending voice, water still dripping from my bangs. 

“Captain,” I smile, a bit nervous from the surprise visit. 

“How was training?”

“It was great actually,” I fluff my hair with a hand towel that was draped around my neck. 

“Good,” he takes the towel and dries my hair for me.I let him. 

“Thank you,” I mutter under my breath. 

His arms drop to the sides and my eyes unconsciously follow his movements, “Put on a shirt, Brat. No one wants to see you like that,” he points at my bare skin and I let out a suppressed laugh. 

“Am I making you nervous Levi?” I tease, taking a step closer to the shorter man. 

“You’re against dress protocol,” he sneers, bending over to pick up my uniform. Only to throw the jacket over my head like a coat hanger. “Report to my office later for dinner,” he commands. I hear the click of his boots grow further away and only then do I take suffocating article of clothing off of my head. 

I could feel my face was glowing crimson. Did Levi Ackerman just ask me on a date? 

***

“Eren?” a delicate hand snaps in front of my eyes, bursting any introspection of what happened not too long ago. “How was the morning with the Corps?” she takes a sip from a tall dark beer. 

“It was great,” I wind my sore shoulders, “I got my ass beat multiple times.” I wave for a waitress to take the beer away from my sister. “Mikasa, it’s the middle of the day and you’re drinking,” she rolls her eyes as the waitress replaces the beverage with a glass of water. “You and I both know you only drink when you’re stressed.” 

She chugs the drink, probably pretending it was vodka, and continues, “I met Hanji.” 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” 

“She’s quite nice,” she smiles, “a bit weird though.” I nod, remembering the oddity. “She gave me a tour of the base and told me about the past few weeks.” Her voice falters and I place an understanding hand over hers, urging her to continue. “I’m… Sorry, Eren,” sincere, doe-like orbs lock onto mine and I hadn’t realized she’d been avoiding eye contact with me since we came out for the late lunch. 

I scoot to the edge of my chair, nervous with her next sentence, “for what, Mikasa?” 

“It’s just that,” the grasp of our hands become tighter; the palms of hers are sweating, “I didn’t know Levi treated you like that.” 

I eye her suspiciously and fall back into my chair, unclasping our hands, “what did she say?” 

“You know,” she averts my gaze, “like him buying you dinners, the late naps in his office, and,” I cringe as I hear the events, “and the pay.” 

My ears twitch at her last three words, “what about the pay?” 

“Eren, an assistant is essentially the equivalent to an intern on an internship,” she explains. I lean in closer, signaling my confusion. My eyes narrow onto hers, “he doesn’t have to pay you Eren. He made up that rule so you wouldn’t be a broke cleaning footstool.” 

I chug my water, similar to when she was nervous before apologizing. I choke on a sharp piece of ice, “why would Hanji tell you that though?” I cough. 

“I said I was going to convince you to drop the Corps but she told me that Levi was a good person.” She takes the water from me as I try to drown myself, “I proceeded to ask how and she began to list all the great things about him.” 

“I’m a fucking idiot,” I facepalm my forehead. 

“Yeah,” she agrees. “My opinion about him is still unwavered,” she purses her lips, recalling the serious encounter, “but I know now that he’s not a bad person.” She sighs and takes my hand in hers again, “I approve of him.” 

I pull my hand away to cover my burning cheeks, “he’s my  _ Captain, _ Mikasa, nothing more, nothing less.” 

“Oh, okay Eren, keep telling yourself that,” she laughs. 

“He is!” I snap. 

“Yeah, that’s why you always drool when he walks in the room,” she arches a brow. 

“Do not!” I protest. 

“Eren you could probably get off if he asked you to lick the bottom of his fucking shoe,” she deadpans. 

My chair streaks the floor as I push my seat out, “I have to get back to work.” 

“Come home early tonight, please,” she pouts.“I love Jean and Marco but I can only take so much PDA. Then Ymir only talks about how much she misses Historia and I get it but,” she seems to feel bad for not having any great talks with our friends last night, “I just wish she’d talk about what she’s been up to as well.” 

I smile, obligingly, “I’ll see you tonight, Mikasa.” She returns the grin and heads over to Reiner and Bertholdt, in the back of the cafeteria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go back and change a few things in the future just because I actually don't a have a solid plot planned out and my ideas are continuously changing. So leave any suggestions you'd like loves!


	6. Reject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving into the good parts.

“You’re late,” just the sound of Levi’s voice is able to send shivers throughout my whole body. I turn to face the man, my hand only centimeters away from knocking on his door. 

“Sorry Captain, I cut my hand while Mike and I were fighting with knives,” I chuckle sheepishly, with a sloppily wrapped hand and a ripped piece of what-was-once-white cloth. 

Levi lets out a heavy breath and snatches my wrist from the door. He drags me toward the bathroom and digs under the sink cabinets, only to retrieve a first aid kit. He grabs my hand and gently undoes the bloodied bandage, disposing it in the trash. A cotton swab is swiped in a clear ointment and he slowly applies it over the deep wound, “you’re such a dumbass.” Feathered fingers press against mine and a hitched gasp escapes my lips as he compresses the gauze onto the cut, securing it with two pieces of medical tape. 

“Thank you,” I whisper. 

I hear the clasp of the kit lock into place. He places it back under the sink and pushes past me, “we still going to dinner or are you gonna stand there all night.” 

I trail behind him as he pushes the door open, “where are we going Levi?” I note that he doesn’t flash me a dirty look whenever I drop his title anymore. 

“My house,” I can hear my heart sink into my fucking ass. 

***

It’s definitely not what I expected. It was a stereotypical house that everyone imagined to have when they started a family. From the birds chirping around a big oak tree and the new-looking welcome mat to the freshly cut grass and the white picket fence. He unlocks the navy blue painted door and we push our boots to the side of the platform before entering the house. I goggle at the pictures of the little chestnut-haired girl decorating the top of the fireplace. “Do you have a daughter?” the words leave my mouth, curious. 

He bustles through the cupboards of his kitchen, “that’s Petra,” he smiles as he says the name, “Isabel and Farlan’s daughter.” Ah, the four of them live together, that explains the family-oriented house. He seems to find the pan he’s looking for and slathers a bit of oil around the metal. 

I make my way by his side as he throws vegetables in a pan, “I didn’t know you could cook.” 

“Just the one,” he laughs, adding various spices onto the greens, “Isabel taught me; though it took a hell of a long time to learn.” He adds a bit of semi-cooked chicken from the fridge and stirs slowly. 

I watch in awe as he shuffles the pan back and forth, “can I try?” 

He gives me a look before caving and extending the spatula to me, “don’t burn it, Brat.” 

“I won’t,” I grin, grabbing his hand rather than the spatula. He grimaces at my touch but I ignore his expression and guide his hand around the dish. 

A few minutes pass and we watch the chicken brown to a golden finish, “it’s done.” He shakes his hand away from my grip and places the spatula on a plate. I bow my head down, missing his slim wrist beneath mine. I trap him under me as I reach overhead to grab two plates for us, “what’re you doing Jaegar?” 

I back up with the plates in hand, “nothing, Captain,” I deny, chiding myself in my head. What exactly  _ was _ I doing? I place the plates on the counter and open the drawer I assumed was the utensil drawer. 

“It’s the one next to it,” he comments. I open the drawer on the side and fish out two forks and spoons. 

***

The dinner goes by awkwardly and I stop trying to flirt with him. The food is delicious and I thank him too many times for it. 

“I get it Jaegar, my food is fucking amazing,” his voice laced with sarcasm, “just stop praising me and clear the table.” Might I add that it was the only thing I could talk about during dinner due to the abominable nerves. 

I puff my cheeks and place the plates in the sink. He slips on a pair of white gloves and starts on the dishes. I wipe down the table and stand by, watching him place the clean glasses on a dish rack. He washes the plates with steaming hot water and soaps them twice. “Is that really necessary?” I cackle at his intense cleanliness. 

“It’s fucking disgusting,” he bites the side of his cheek and I wonder if that’s a tell for his embarrassment. 

A desire overtakes me and I can’t help but want to comfort the older man. I snake my arms around his waist and he tremors at the sudden warmth but allows me to stay. I take that as an invitation to lay my chin onto his shoulder. “That question of yours earlier,” I start, “I know it’s only been two months since I saw you that morning but,” he places the last dish away and slips the gloves off, as well as out of my hold.  

“Eren, I’m sorry on but I don’t think this isn’t a good idea,” he turns to face me and places his palms on the side of the sink. 

He denied me before I could even confess? I chuckle and take a step away from him, “I’m sorry Captain I should go,” he flinches at the title and I slowly back out of the kitchen. “I’m supposed to meet Mikasa now anyway,” I open the front door, only to reveal Farlan about to step through the threshold. “Hi, Sergeant,” I turn to face Levi once more before walking away, “thank you for dinner Captain,” I wave, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 


	7. Inexperienced

“Woahhh,” Farlan whistles as Eren practically sprints out the door. “He called you Captain?” 

I pinch the bridge of my nose and immediately head to make a cup of tea, “not now Farlan.” 

He falls into his chair and kicks his feet onto a side stool, “come on, lay it on me already.” 

I sigh but maybe his advice will help me, “he was about to confess.” 

“Oh my god,” Farlan slams his fist on the table, “that was way sooner than I thought.” He grins, proudly, “kid has balls.” 

“You knew?” I sneer. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t,” he spits, “otherwise, why would you have lead him on?” 

The kettle screams and I take it off the fire, “I didn’t lead him on.” 

“Please, Levi,” he sinks his teeth into a fine red apple, “the office naps, the pay,” he points to the dish rack, “you even brought him over tonight to cook him fucking dinner!” 

I pour the burning liquid into two tea cups and stir a bit of herbs in both, “I was being nice to my assistant.” 

“The fact that  _ you, _ Levi Ackerman - the man who hates humans, even has an assistant, is suspicious,” he does have a point but I would never admit it. I grunt at his words and he continues, “you’re being awfully  _ nice _ to your assistant,” he emphasizes the nice part, mockingly. 

“Farlan, I don’t need your judgement,” I did need it, “it’s better this way.” 

“Whatever you say, Sir,” he swigs down the cup of tea as the door swings open. Isabel waltzes in with the ecstatic girl. Petra charges, excitedly into her father’s lap. 

***

“Where is Eren?” Hanji boots her way into my office with a platter of cookies. 

“Training,” I stand up to check on him through the window. “He’s been with Mike for a couple days now,” she munches on one of the many cookies, crumbs falling on my desk. I note to add sweeping on Eren’s list. 

“And he’s improved greatly,” Hanji observes. “Who new he’d be such a great recruit?” I scoff at her praise and she crunches on the cookie again. “You know he’s avoiding you, right?” 

“Obviously,” I sit back behind my desk. 

“After what you did to him,” of course she found out about the confession, “you can’t really blame him.” 

“I didn’t do anything to him,” I tsk. 

“Exactly Levi,” she taps my nose, “you didn’t do  _ anything. _ ” 

“Oh fuck of--” 

The brunette emerges from the entrance, “am I interrupting anything?” 

I clear my throat, “no it’s fine Eren, come in.” 

“I was just wondering if I could take Friday off,” his voice sounds desperate. 

“Of course,” I swallow harshly, “may I ask why?” He looks at Hanji devouring her cookies like popcorn and I follow. It takes her a moment to realize the situation before apologizing and exiting the room. 

Eren closes the door and strides over to me, “I was planning on taking the weekend to hang out with Mikasa before she heads back home.” 

“I had forgotten your sister was in town,” I shake my head at the unnecessary small talk. “I’m sorry for making you train for so long these past few days.” 

“It’s okay, Captain,” I wince at the title but expected it. “It wouldn’t be right if I skipped out on duties for personal reasons,” he smiles, “besides, I’ve learned a ton from Mike and Annie.” 

“I’m glad.” He grins fakely at me and is about to head back to training. “Wait, Eren,” fuck, why’d I do that? He turns on his heel to look at me with sad eyes. 

“Sir?” I sigh, for some reason the title felt like a slap to the face. 

“Are you free tonight?” 

“Captain, you don’t have to buy me dinner anymore,” he laughs, uncomfortably, “I don’t need the whole pity party thing.” 

He turns to leave again, “sit down, Brat.” He stiffens at my change of tone and walks to sit in front of me, nervous. “Eren I’m sorry,” I’ve never done this sort of thing before. 

He sighs heavily, “Captain, I really can’t take this right now, may I be dismissed?” I dismiss him and he takes off, quickly. 

***

I’d been dreading the rest of the day. Eren was working his ass off, fighting with the soldiers downstairs, and here I was in my office, spying on him like some kind of creep. I regretted telling him to meet me tonight because it’s all I could think about for the next few hours. Hanji had informed me that Eren was in my office and I didn’t want to enter. I’d have to face him eventually though. I was the one who asked to meet him tonight for fucks sake. 

I slowly open the door and peak in, risking a step in the room to look around the corners. I roam in confidently when I don’t see the brat inside. The confidence quickly dissipates when I finally notice him lying across the settee - an arm sprawled across his chest and a leg crossed over the other. I approach the younger. He must be tired from training all day, bruises dominated his arms. I kneel next to his face, watching his the rise and fall of his chest. I place my hand on his cheek and brush away sweaty stray hairs; he buries his head deeper into my palm. “I’m sorry Eren, I’m just not experienced in this kind of thing.” 

He stirs a bit and I swallow hard, not expecting him to be awake. He places a chaste kiss on my hand and teal eyes flutter open through long eyelashes, “can’t we just try it?” I release my hold on his face but he guides it against his chest. I can feel his heartbeat quickening, “please?” 

“Eren, it’ll be terrible if this doesn’t work out,” I push.

“Captain.”

“I’m not a loving person.” 

“Captain.” 

“It’ll take a while for me to open up to you and that’s if I even decide to at all.” 

“Levi,” the sound of my name shuts me up. “Can I take that as a yes?” I don’t know if it was his sparkling puppy eyes or the beating of his heart, but I nodded. He pulls me closer and places a soft kiss on my head. “Thank you,” he whispers into my hair. 

I push myself away, “don’t thank me, Brat.” 

***

I left Eren to sweep my office and organize my papers. I couldn’t stand his oogling eyes on my every move. He wanted to leave work with me but I had told him that I had things to do. This is how I ended up irritated and alone in Hanji’s shitwreck of a room that she calls on office. 

The door slams open and the scientist nibbles on a piece of greasy toast. Her boots shuffle through countless crumpled papers and wrappers. She shrieks when she spots me in the cleanest chair I could find in the room. The poorly balanced papers in her arms, fly around her, “why exactly are you in here Levi?” 

“I asked myself the same question when I saw your underwear hanging on your lamp,” I peer over to the light emitting a light purple tint, shuddering at the revolting sight. 

“It’s too bright without it,” she objects. She begins to gather the butter-fingered papers, “Anyway, you having guy problems or something?” 

“I accepted,” I don’t really know what the fuck I accepted but I did. 

She drops her papers once again, as well as her jaw, “you didn’t.” 

“Nevermind I think I’ll figure this out on my own,” I stand, scared of her overjoyous reaction. 

“Wait,” she flails her body on me, only to fasten herself onto my leg. I stare down at her cheek glued to my knee and try to shake her off. 

“Let go.” 

“Then listen to my advice.” I give an acknowledging grunt from the back of my throat. “Great,” she jumps to her feet and brushes the dirt off her pants. “So what happened?” 

I cross my arms and recall what happened, “I found him napping in my office and I kind of kneeled by him and woke him up.” She smirks at my words and I choose to ignore the irksome smile, “I said sorry, started to ramble, and he told me to give him a chance.” 

“And you said yes!” she finishes. 

“I suppose.” 

“Levi, I’m so happy for you,” she weeps. 

“Shut up Foureyes. I don’t know how to act now,” I shouldn’t have agreed to whatever this weird ass relationship was between us. All I knew was that we weren’t  _ just _ boss and assistant anymore. 

“For an intelligent Captain,” she places a hand on her chin, “you’re a real dunce when it comes to emotions.” I roll my eyes as she resumes, “Okay, my next sentence is gonna be a hundred percent truthful so don’t take offense.” The crease of my brows deepens, already dreading whatever shit was about to come out of her mouth. “You, me, and everyone else knows that you’re kind of an ass… well a lot of an ass. You’re the king of asses!” She’s getting a little too passionate about this… “Actually, if asses were the Corps, you’d be the Levi of asses! Humanity’s Strongest Ass!” she cackles at her shitty joke. 

“I get it,” she puts her hands up, defensively. 

“Sorry I got sidetracked,” she apologizes. “My point is, despite your terrible attitude,” she smiles, “Eren  _ still _ fell for you. Therefore, you don’t have to change because of your new relationship Levi. Just be yourself and he’ll love you even more.” 

“Fuck…” 

***

Eren was off today and yet I was confronted by the scary sister of the Brat, “who shall I thank for this surprise visit?” 

She scoffs at my sarcastic line and steps into my office, “let’s talk, Captain.” She closes the door behind her and struts confidently to take a seat in front of me. “Eren is still sleeping,” she eyes the clock, “I’d say I have about an hour before he realizes I’m gone.” 

“I assume you’re here to tell me off?” 

“We’re both adults here Captain,” she laughs off. Her demeanor is serious, yet so sophisticated. How was this girl raised under the same roof as that brat of mine. “I wanted to talk to you without Eren defending you every five seconds.” 

“By all means, go ahead,” I gesture to bring on the questions. 

“I told him I approved of you so he wouldn’t be mad at me anymore,” she leans in closer, “but we both know that I’m far from that,” her voice is just above a whisper. 

“I’d expect nothing less,” I nod, “I’ve only met him two months ago.” 

“Glad you understand,” she offers an artificial smiles. 

“Anything else you’d like to tell me?” 

“If you hurt him,” her eyes are demonic, “I won’t hesitate to kill you.” I’d be lying if I said she wasn’t intimidating. 

“You’re a good sister, Mikasa,” I smirk. 

“Thank you Captain. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to pick up some breakfast for that idiotic brother of mine,” she smiles genuinely for once, thinking about the brunette boy. “Can’t wait for our next talk,” she winks, playfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi you're such a headass smh...


End file.
